Dude, Where's My Office?
''Dude, Where's My Office?'' is the tenth episode of Roger Flynn's Flynn. It will be aired soon. Plot When Roger reserves Michael's office for some space from his problems, misteriously his office dissappear. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, Roger is working at the ice-cream shop in his documents. Chris and Rusty arrive and accidentally makes lose Roger's patience, because he couldn't resist to his annoying noises. He goes to the lobby and asks Roy where Roger can work without any disturbs. He suggests that make a reserve on Michael's office. At the moment that Roger's calling the elevator, Rusty and Chris almost catch him but the elevator in front of Roger opens and escapes from them and goes to Michael's office. He arrives there and a desesperated Roger tells Michael wants to make a reserve for usement of his office. Michael checks his list and is empty for today. He reserves it and escapes through the window for catch his documents and work. Rusty and Chris arrive to Michael's office and asks where's Roger, but he says that he won't say nothing, that the only thing he knows is that he wants space for 2 or 1 hour away from them and his problems, that needs to work in an space calmed, like Central Park (now that is Roger's favorite place). Michael makes them imagine if his office would be in Central Park. When Rusty overhears this, he gets his tools out of his desk, and takes out his office and drops in a secret place. Roger comes to the elevator and sees that Michael's office is not on the floor. He comes faster through the elevator but Roy says that he has mail and Roger ignores it. Michael goes to his office and shouts Roger!!!, which hears over all the Milky Way. Michael calls Roger by phone and warns him if he doesn't say where is his office, he will chase Roger. He hangs on Michael and begins a car persecution from Times Square to Central Park. During the persecution, Rusty reveals the truth, which is obviously that he caused everything. When they arrive Central Park, Rusty notices that the office has been towed, because he put some wheels on it. Roger verify the ticket and he has to pay $300. To raise that quantity, Chris gives an idea that lots of people would pay a lot to see it. So, Roger, Chris and Rusty are dressed as vikings for his event in Norway (nationality of Chris), called the Kamp-Av-Penger. They fight between them, and then they receive $900, including each bill of $20 that has Roger and Rusty, and 50 cents that has Chris. When a security guard of Central Park, the three guys didn't have a permission, which means they had to go to jail. Michael arrives to Central Park and tries to call Roger over his phone but the battery dies. He borrows some lady's phone and Michael receives kicks from that lady. Michael scares when sees the three in jail, which are forced to bail themselves with the money they have saved. When they return to the building, they return the office to its place. The four gets into the office and Pat arrives in his porsche, recently fixed car. Chris begins to jump due to his emotion, causing that the screws fall and making the office fall to his death with Roger, Chris, Rusty and Michael inside of it. Luckily, Pat went out of his car at the moment that the office fell over Pat's car, causing soften the fall and breaking the porsche car. Pat saw the four inside the office and began to persecute them. After the destruction, everything went back to normal. The elevator opens and Roger receives a Tiki mask, insinuating the beginning of the eleventh episode. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the eleventh episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson *Tania Porras as Ellie Hathaway Trivia *Pat McGregor is absent in this episode. *It is look alike to the Lab Rats episode 'Dude, Where's My Lab?'. *The scene of the office falling over Pat's car, is based on the scene of the falling hamburger in the movie Good Burger. Category:Season 1